


Flash Flood

by DragonousSenses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Ever since the incident water has been nothing but a waking nightmare for Flo. Little did she know it was only going to get worse...





	Flash Flood

The air was filled with the sound of electric freedom. I stood illuminated in the bright stage lights as my solo filled the air. The crowd screamed my name and begged for more. That is until my mom slammed the trapdoor open, snapping me out of my epic fantasy. She angrily entered the room wearing a flowery pink dress. She always looked like she was trying to live in another time.

“Florence T. Cassidy! You know not to play that racket at this hour!” I cringed at the use of my full name. I hated it when she called me that.

 _Seriously who names their kid that?!_ I thought.

I sighed and turned down the volume on my iPod. A loud boom sounded that made the lights flicker. I tensed because that meant a storm along with rain. I don’t get along with storms.

It all started when I was five when I nearly drowned in our pool. I was kidding around with some friends and one must have accidentally pulled me under. I couldn’t pull myself up no matter how hard I struggled. Thank God my mom had been in a good mood that day.

 She had dove in and pulled me out. Ever since then anything with water freaked me out. Storms were the worst because rain followed it and the thought of getting wet made me shiver.

Mom must have sensed my fear because she hugged me tightly and said more calmly, “Florence dear, its okay. The water can’t get inside.”

I pushed her away and replied, “Don’t call me that! Since when have you cared? All you do is judge me! Ever since dad left…”

She tensed at the mention of my father. She glared at me and said, “Get your own ride to practice then!” She slammed the trapdoor shut and the house trembled from her anger. Talking about dad always did that to her. He’d left about a year after my drowning incident. He couldn’t put up with a kid freaked out by rain and my mom’s bipolar mood swings I guess.

I sat back on my bed with my guitar covers and sighed. _She always gets like this._ _When will she understand that I’m not a kid anymore!_ I jumped as the lights in my room flickered again. Of all the places to have a bedroom why my mother thought the attic worked was beyond me. All I had up there was my bed, a couple rock band posters, and my new guitar. My clothes sat in a messy pile across the room. It was amazing I had even managed to work up enough money this year for the guitar.

I glanced out the window at the storm and stared in shock. The rain wasn’t running down my window normally. The words “Watch out” had been spelled out from the rush of water. I swiftly jumped off the bed. I backed away with my eyes locked on the words. _I just had to run out of my meds today…_ I thought. Ever since my accident, if I got exposed too much to rain, I’d start getting horrifying flashbacks. It got better over time, but I still get them now and then. I stood, pressed against the wall as flashbacks from drowning filled my head. I stared at it for what felt like ages, unable to move.

I nearly screamed when my phone went off in my pocket. I pulled it out and flicked it open to see a text from my friend Chell.

Chell: Yo, Flo what time you coming to practice?

Me: Mom is in a mood, come get?

Chell: Anything for you :)

I looked up to see that the words had changed. They now read, “Bad Choice.” I carefully grabbed my guitar and backed up slowly until I got to the stairs leading out of my room. I rushed downstairs and into our kitchen. I leaned against the table, breathing heavily. I glanced up at my mom’s cleaning frenzy, otherwise known as the kitchen.

It was in its usual pristine way. It looked like a kitchen out of the 50s, as if no one had used it at all. I tensed as another boom sounded from outside. I turned towards the window to see my reflection staring back at me. A girl with short black hair with a purple streak wearing a faded stripped t-shirt, and old ripped jeans gazed back at me with a terrified look on her face. _What the heck is going on?!_

I gasped as the rain began to move in ways that weren’t normal. The water moved to spell the words “Last Chance.” I froze unable to react to what was happening. It felt like ages before the sound of a car honking snapped me out of my trance.

I rushed out of the room, my guitar bouncing against my back. The front door was lit up from outside, which cast an eerie glow in the hall. The clock from another part of the house chimed, indicating it had just hit eight. I heard knocking coming from the other side and opened the door to see Chell grinning at me. She had long black hair deep as night and always wore the same black dress no matter what. She held a Victorian style umbrella in her hand that she’d gotten at some thrift shop. I’d always looked up to her growing up, which is why about a year ago I started getting interested in joining her band the Paranoiacs. She’d made it clear I had to know how to play an instrument so I spent the whole summer working a bunch of random jobs to buy my guitar.

It had been a rough couple of months. I kept getting fired for not showing up on stormy days. Plus my mom hated the idea of me playing “an unrefined instrument.” She fought with me whenever the mood took her. It had all been worth it though. My first practice night had come.

Chell broke in on my thoughts. “Hey, Flo lovely weather we’re having huh?”

I nodded, crossed my arms, and trembled from the wind. She wrapped her arm around me and gave me a hug.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be basking in the glow of the auditorium in no time. Let’s get a move on.” She said. She held the umbrella above us and we rushed to her car, a tiny red Spark. It was a wonder we could even fit in it was so small. She turned on the heat as we buckled up.

“You doing okay? You looked pretty freaked out when you opened the door.”

I turned to see her looking at me with concern. I said slowly, “I’m fine. Just a nightmare.” She still looked skeptical but shrugged. She popped in a disk and, as rock music filled the air, began backing out of my driveway. I didn’t want to admit what I saw. I would look completely insane.

As we drove down the dark road, I sat in silence, trembling from both the cold and fear.

“Are you sure you’re okay Flo? You’re never this quiet…” I glanced up at her to say something when she suddenly slammed on the brakes.

The car screeched to a halt. I lurched forward, bumping my head. I hissed, rubbing my head and yelled, “Chell, what the heck?” I turned to see Chell staring at something in front of us. I slowly glanced out of the windshield and a single sign stood illuminated in the darkness. It read “Road closed due to flooding.”

Chell breathed, “That’s impossible… It only started raining fifteen minutes ago. It wasn’t like that on the way here!”

Suddenly, the car jerked violently, throwing us against the windows. I opened my eyes to a grim sight. Water had begun to slowly rise around us. I froze, staring at it.

“Aww, crap! Hang on a sec, I’ll turn us around.”, Chell said. She tried to start up the car, but only got a whirring sound in response. The water was past the wheels now.

The car shook again. “What’s doing that?” I yelled. She stared back with fearful eyes as she continued to hopelessly wrench the key. The air was filled with whirring and my ragged gasps. It was about halfway now.

Something hit the windscreen, cracking it slightly. Chell stared at the crack, saying, “What was that?” Her voice was distant. The car was closing in around me as the water rose to the windows.

I glanced up to see something terrible. The water was moving strangely. Part of it had risen higher than it should have. I screamed as it struck my window. It left a hand shaped impression. I could only sit helplessly as it continued to rise and strike at me. I tensed as whispering filled the air.

“What is that?!” Chell screamed. The whispering kept getting louder until I could make out what it was saying. It chilled me to the core. It kept repeating one phrase over and over.

“ _Join us…”_

I jumped as Chell held onto me. Her grip was iron tight. The car jolted again, throwing us back. The window cracked from the water pressure outside. I knew that, no matter what, we were done for. The car was almost completely submerged.

Chell yelled, “We have to get out of here!” I just stared at her, unable to comprehend what was happening. I whipped around as the door on my side began to shake.

 _It’s trying to open it!_ Without thinking, I grabbed the door and pulled in the opposite direction. It kept slamming my side and it took every ounce of adrenaline to keep it out. The battle raged for centuries.

Then, just as quickly as it came, it stopped. We sat in silence as the water began to recede. I waited until it disappeared before letting go of the door. Chell’s tense grip loosened and she let out a deep sigh. I could hear her trying to start the car again. I continued to stare out of the window at the storm. The flashbacks kept rushing through my brain.

“Snap out of it! It was just debris!” I heard Chell yell. She shook me but I didn’t respond.

Suddenly, the door flew open and something grabbed my leg. It jerked me back violently, and the last thing I heard before I hit the ground was Chell screaming. I attempted to get up and run but a powerful force pushed me down.

I screamed as water began to surround me. It rushed down my throat and I choked violently. The more I tried to gasp for air the less I had. As my vision faded, my guitar floated into view. Darkness soon embraced me and the words “Warned you” echoed in my ears.


End file.
